Huntik: Union
by DragonPhoenix16
Summary: A DanteZhalia fic with some LokSophie. T for suggestive language. Synopsis: A couple plus a ring equals Doubts. Fears. Emotions. Will the answer be: Yes or No? EDITED!


**_Well, to usher in 2010 here is a DZ LS fic!! Enjoy and sorry for the typos, when I'm not sleep deprived I'll go over it._**

* * *

**Huntik: Union**

"Tell me this is as amusing to you as it is to me." Lok Lambert whispered to his Titan friend, Cherit, who landed on the vanity with a flap of his wings.

"I've never seen him like this. Ever!" Cherit answered the blonde haired, blue eyed teenager of seventeen. "Even you asking Sophie to the prom was amusing, but this is a hundred fold more!"

"You and Dante had a laugh at that didn't you?" Lok asked with a smile as he looked over at his pacing mentor.

"This isn't funny, Lok. Asking a girl on a date and asking a woman to marry you is completely different!" Dante Vale, who was in his mid twenties with russet hair and amber eyes, said as he crashed down on the recliner seat with a sigh.

"Dante, this is Zhalia!" Lok shouted as he stood up, "The woman who saved our lives from the Organization. The woman you constantly save when she's in danger. The woman- I really don't know what you guys do together and I don't really want to know- but fill in the blank!"

"You're just copying the pep talk I gave to you before I pushed you into Sophie's manor minus the fill in the blank part." Dante said with a smile.

"Yeah, LeBlanche didn't help when he slammed the door shut. How long have you two been planning that one?" Lok asked as he resumed his seat.

"Ever since I saw the flyer sticking out of your bag." Dante answered as he ran a hand down his face. "Lok, this is the rest of my life with her. The rest of her life! I-"

"You bought the ring, already!" Lok said with a smile. "Don't tell me you're going to return it."

"I-" Dante started when Cherit took flight and flew in front of the older Seeker.

"I haven't seen a more perfect pairing in history and I've seen the romances of them all." Cherit said as he landed on Dante's forearm. "Zhalia is your equal, half of you- Don't tell me you don't feel that."

"I do." he whispered, "But does she?"

Lok shrugged. "You can only ask her, Dante. Now, I have to go talk to LeBlanche?"

Dante laughed. "I don't think you'd be able to push me, Lok."

"Who said anything about pushing you? A Forceblast would do just fine." Lok replied as he got up and walked towards the den where Dante's phone.

Dante laughed, but when Lok didn't laugh in return, Dante shot to his feet and Cherit took flight after the teenager.

"Lok, you were kidding, right?! Because if you even think about firing a Forceblast at me, I will Boltflare your ass back to Ireland!" Dante countered, but heard no reply. "Lok?! Lok!!"

***

"Are you sure?!" Zhalia Moon asked the teenage girl half panicked as she sat down nearly missing the couch by inches.

Sophie Casterwill stifled a giggle. She always found it funny when either Zhalia or Dante screwed up an action at mention of each other.

"Yes." Sophie smiled as she tucked a loose lock of honey brown hair behind her ear. Her green eyes turning to the older Seeker. "A thank you would be in order."

"Sophie." Zhalia said as she rushed to the teenager and took her hands in hers kneeling in front of her. "You better be serious, because- do you know what this means?"

"Yes, he wants to be with you for the rest of his life." Sophie answered her with a smile. "He loves you."

"I know that." Zhalia replied, "And I love him, but wh-" She stood and started to pace. "Ugh, why does he want to get married?! I- I- I-"

"I knew this would happen." Santiago whispered in Sophie's ear. "Vale and Moon had completely nothing in common."

"Besides being very important to the Foundation and each other." Sophie retorted as she stood and took Zhalia by the arms. "Listen to me! He is in love with you. Now, can you honestly tell me that you don't want to be with him?!"

"Sophie, I-" Zhalia started as she looked away before meeting the girl's gaze again. "I do love him. He's the most important person in my life."

"But?" Sophie asked seeing the doubt in the woman's eyes.

"But it's confusing!" Zhalia replied as she took a seat and sighed. "I'm the sole traitor of the Organization who's working with the Foundation."

"So? He doesn't care. He hasn't cared, really. And everyone else stopped caring after you came and saved us from Rassimov that day in the forest."

"I'm not a nurturing person. I can't raise a family."

"Weddings don't equal family and you two don't seem to be rushing anything. It took how many missions before you two _finally_ started going out."

"I hate it when you play devil's advocate." Zhalia snapped as her gaze shifted to the window and what was outside of it.

"Deal with it." Sophie shot back with a smirk. "Because I told you that Dante's proposing because I didn't want you to decline and run away scared, like a I knew you would." To herself she muttered, "You'd run into a burning building, but you won't accept a proposal from the man you love and practically live with already."

"You really need to learn how to whisper." Zhalia said in the same tone that Sophie whispered in, which would be what people referred to as a quiet indoor voice. "I can hear you still, and you make me sound like an idiot."

"Try listening to Lok turning everything I say against him." Sophie said with a smile as Zhalia stood up and walked over to the teenage girl. "Are you still going to freak out tonight?"

"He's proposing tonight?!" Zhalia shouted, stopping in place.

"What did you think the reservation in the Star Room was for?" Sophie asked.

"I thought that was just to celebrate..." Zhalia started when she hesitated, "Something else. Oh, Soph, I don't have anything to wear!"

"Don't worry. I knew about this a long time ago. At least, all of us planned for this a long time ago." Sophie said as they started walking to the door. "Like you, Dante and all the others planned for Lok to ask me out."

"You knew about that?" Zhalia asked with a nervous smile.

"Santiago told me." Sophie said as Zhalia turned to see the bodyguard smirk before disappearing.

"So now you're getting payback?" asked Zhalia as she opened the door.

"You hate shopping and having people fuss over you." Sophie answered. "I am going to have fun with this."

Zhalia knew so and had a sour smile on her face before she pulled on a look of complacency as she saw LeBlanche pull up with the limousine. As she slid into the seat she looked into the driver's mirror.

"Do you ever choose a side?" she asked him with a grin referring to either Dante and hers or the kids'.

"Whenever there are two people more perfect for each other and they fail to see it, I take it as my job to make sure that they spend as much time as they can together in order for them to see that they belong together." he explained in a fatherly tone before turning around and giving her a warm hearted smile. "I see the way you look at him when he walks into the room and I see the way he looks at you when you don't notice. A hero and a heroine, who complement each other in every way- it doesn't take a rocket surgeon to understand that."

"Thanks, LeBlanche." Zhalia said as Sophie slid into the seat next to her. "LeBlanche, what do you mean by rocket surgeon?"

"I combined rocket scientist and brain surgeon." LeBlanche said with a laugh to which Zhalia joined. "I knew it would make you laugh."

"Thank you, again." Zhalia said, "You're a much better motivational speaker than Sophie."

"Hey!" the girl protested with mock hurt. "I gave you a warning."

***

"Dante, I swear to God, I will shoot you down with an Augurfrost." Lok promised as both men fidgeted with their ties. "I still can't believe you brought us all here. Well, everyone but Cherit. Too bad this place has too much security."

"It wasn't me!" Dante replied, "It was Metz. I have no idea who told him if it wasn't you. Who the hell cracks under two hours?! I mean, I only told them to come formally dressed and that Zhalia would be there. And it's not my fault that this place has tough security."

"Star room. It's night. Formal. You and the woman you love in the same room with everyone that's like a family to you." Lok said before correcting himself, "Is virtually a family to you. Jesus, even my sister can figure out what's gonna happen and she doesn't know that you dove into lightning quicksand in Egypt to save her with nothing but a rope tied to a rusted frame."

"Thank you, Lok." Dante muttered. "I don't know when you started making me sound like an idiot when it came to things like this."

"Ever since you and everyone else decided to play matchmaker and did the same thing to me around prom." Lok said with a childish grin.

Dante sighed and shook his head. "Is this how you felt? Stressed and nervous?"

"Yes, but that's the fun part because you get to laugh at-" Lok started before he broke off. "Wait, you're gonna marry her so there's no going back."

"Gee, thanks!" Dante said sarcastically as he checked his watch, "What's taking them so long?! Sophie said they left an hour ago. The hotel's a thirty minute drive from her house."

The elevator rang at arrival on the floor and sent Dante and Lok to their feet, but only Sophie stepped out in a sparkling ice blue dress that hovered just centimeters above the floor. The teenage Casterwill's hair was simply arranged, waved and the side locks pulled back.

"Wow, you look very beautiful." Lok said as he kissed her lightly on the lips before noticing her expression. "And very stressed. Is something wrong, Soph?"

"Zhalia's up on the roof and she's locked the door. My Farslip can't open it." the teenage Casterwill moaned as she leaned against her boyfriend's shoulder. "It's nice to see you by the way and I love the suit on you. It's very charming."

"Thanks." Lok said as he cleared his throat and rolled his eyes away.

"It's Dante's when he was sixteen and had to pull on those James Bond/Ethan Hunt missions isn't it and you couldn't resist, am I right?" Sophie asked and looked to Dante for confirmation but Lok answered.

"It just seemed so cool." the teenager said.

Dante chuckled before heading to the stairs leaving the teenage couple to themselves.

***

Zhalia looked over the beautiful city and felt the cool air blow through her hair. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply feeling calm. She couldn't do it. Face almost everyone and say yes to a life altering decision. She couldn't-

She heard the door unlock and it open and she whirled around, "Damnit, Sophie! Can't you take a hint?!" she yelled at the silhouette. "You didn't have to go using a Breakspell on that thing, I just want to be left alone!"

"Even by me?" Dante asked as he stepped into the moonlight.

Zhalia felt her heart skip a beat before thundering in her chest like a stampede. Her eyes took the sight of him in. His russet brown hair, amber eyes, and rugged face illuminated by moonlight and his athletic build nearly hidden by the tuxedo he wore. It was then that she realized that she hadn't seen him or talked to him in three days.

"Dante." she whispered before she ran to him and into his arms, wrapping hers around him.

Dante held on to her as if letting her go meant letting go of life itself. Her dark ocean black-blue hair was wavy and left loose, and he could smell that her locks were scented with jasmine. He closed his eyes and just held her in his arms for a long eternity before resolving to let her go.

"Zhalia." he said gently as he cupped her face with one hand and placed a soft kiss on her lips which she returned with ever so light feathery kisses. "I missed you."

"And I missed you." she whispered against his lips. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to drop by after the mission in England."

"That's fine. I was busy recovering from a sword wound anyways." he said replied with a smile as he looked down to see the ruby red dress that stuck to every curve of her body. "Wow."

"Is that all you have to say, Dante Vale?!" Zhalia inquired as she turned her back on him with mock hurt.

"Words fail to describe your beauty." Dante quickly said as he took her in his arms again holding her against his chest, her back firmly against him and his hands around her waist.

"Flattering." she complimented before her smile faded away and she broke away from him much to his confusion.

"Zhalia, sweetheart-" he said as he kept his distance unsure of what to do, "What's wrong?"

"I know why everyone's here." she replied as she turned to him. "Why?"

"Why?" he asked with wonder. "Zhalia, I-"

"I know." she whispered as she reached out and brushed a russet lock of his hair and rested her hand against the side of his face. His gaze, soft and inquiring, watched her. "But I don't- I can't see us-"

"Married?" he asked, with a smile. "Zhalia, do you see us living together in the future, happily, even with fights where you throw me out of the house sometimes even though I own it?"

Zhalia laughed. "Yes."

"Do you see us together in the future and staying together through thick and thin, through the worst and the best times, through the roughest and easiest missions, and through heaven and hell?" he asked, his eyes locking onto her milk chocolate gaze.

She breathed, "Yes."

"I can't lose you." he whispered to her, his amber eyes revealing his vulnerable, shattered core.

She had seen his true self who had been scarred from years in the field. His mindset formed by missions and near death experiences. Reflexes formed because of assignments. A body sculpted and scarred by fights and traps.

"All this because you couldn't lose me?" she asked with a smile as she closed the space between their bodies.

"No." he whispered as he took out something from his pocket and held it in front of her, popping the lid to reveal a beautiful glittering diamond engagement ring. "All this because I love you and I want to be with you, for the rest of my life through heaven and hell. Now, I've got to do this properly-"

He got down on one knee in front of her, and the dreaded moment that Zhalia feared turned out to be the most romantic and touching moment so far in her life.

"I love you, Zhalia Moon, and I can't see myself with anyone but you." he professed as he took the ring out of it's case and held it towards her. "Will you marry me?"

Sophie was right. She had been wanting this from the start of their relationship, she was just clinging to her old life, one with relationships never formed or stuck. The doubt she had felt...the trepidation and anxiousness...the fear of the future.

"They're normal feelings." she remembered Sophie telling her, "I told you. I gave you a warning. It's your choice, now."

She made the choice a moment later by shining a brilliant smile and blushing a deep red that matched the color of her dress.

"Yes, Dante Vale, I will marry you."

There are no words to describe the electricity in the air at that moment, the smile on her lips or his, the happiness in his amber eyes or her milk chocolate gaze, or the love that was tangible between them. No words, at all.

***

"Do you have any idea where they went?" Metz asked Lok, his tone amused and inquisitive.

"The roof and if they don't get down soon I'm sending Titans up after them." Sophie said with impatience. "That is an expensive tailored, designer dress and I am not going to tell you who made it." She had seen Scarlet's interested look.

"If you had it made for Zhalia then it's someone we could use for costumes." Scarlet baited using the term costumes as what undercover agents used for clothes.

"This person is high above costumes. " Sophie said carefully choosing words.

The conversation was silenced by the slamming of a door and not a sound was uttered. It had been so quiet that they had even heard the couple's words.

"Did you have to slam the door?" It was Zhalia.

"Do you hear anything?"

"Did they leave?"

"Did you propose?" Lok asked boldly.

"Of course Lok didn't leave." Dante said earning laughs from people.

As the couple walked into the room, holding hands, they noticed that everyone was still there.

"Of course everyone didn't leave." Dante said more to himself than to Zhalia who smiled as she looked at him out of the corners of her eyes.

"Well?" Lok asked with a smile as his eyes drifted down to his mentors' joined hands, which was instantly broken and Zhalia raised her hand to reveal a glittering ring, one Lok had stared at himself trying to figure out how much money it had cost.

Cheers and whoops and "Finally"s erupted from the group and instantly people converged on the engaged couple, women hanging near Zhalia to see the ring and men over at Dante either giving him a slap on the back or shaking his hand.

From a distance, Lok, Sophie, and LeBlanche stood and observed.

"We've been planning this for a long time and it came down to the two of them finally taking that step." Lok mused as he looked to Sophie and tightened his arm around her.

"What about us?" Sophie asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"Us?!" Lok stopped short of breath and half choked on his own saliva. "Getting married?"

"Oh, you two can wait just a little bit longer for that." LeBlanche said giving an all-knowing wink to Lok who was looking for an escape on the subject.

"So, what's next?" Lok asked, mouthing a "thank you" to LeBlanche when Sophie rested her head on Lok's shoulder.

"Well, once the Seekers let go of the couple everyone will head for the buffet on the other side of the room and you'll be talking about wedding arrangements with them." LeBlanche said with a smile as the two teenagers turned to him.

"You can't be serious." Sophie said, half pale with shock. She wasn't going to spend the rest of senior year helping Zhalia plan for a wedding...was she?

LeBlanche laughed. "Don't worry, Miss Sophie, you won't be the only ones helping them. Dante's important to the Foundation, Zhalia's well liked ever since that mission last summer, and everyone's been rooting for the couple. Many people will have opinions on the wedding."

"Wait, what the hell does that mean for Sophie and me?" Lok asked.

"We'll have no lives." Sophie deduced. "We'll be stuck sorting through suggestions and helping Zhalia and Dante keep their heads while everyone's pounding on them."

"It's not going to be that bad." Lok said with a sneaky smile. "We'll get the experience so whenever we decide to take the next step we'll know what to do."

"Right!" Sophie agreed with a smile as she hugged Lok.

Having realized that his plan backfired, Lok looked up to the butler with a pleading look. But the man shrugged and smiled mouthing, 'I did not do anything.'

Life with Sophie. Never losing her. Lok had to admit if what he was feeling was love then he'd never wanted to let it go- let Sophie go. He spotted his mentor and wondered if they felt the same thing...for their respective girl or woman in Dante's case.

***

Free of others, Dante and Zhalia made their way to their teenage charges.

"Congratulations!" Lok and Sophie chimed with smiles.

"Thank you, Lok." Dante said with a grateful smile.

"And thank you, Sophie." Zhalia added with the same gratitude in her beam.

"No problem." replied Lok.

"We'll always be here and of course so will Cherit." assured Sophie. "Now, let's grab something to eat."

"When will the wedding be?" Lok couldn't help but asking.

"Sometime soon. Because I'll kill Dante for dragging me into this after every female Seeker calls me to give me suggestions." Zhalia said with an optimistic smile and met Dante's amused grin.

The night went on without anything more significant happening. Well, nothing significant overall. For individuals or really a couple- well let's leave it at that because for some, words cannot describe what transpired.

* * *

**_Well, HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Hope you enjoyed and this is up to you. This could either be a one-shot or a two-shot. And take a wild guess at the second shot. Anyways, happy new year and please review!!_**

**_-Phoenix_**

**_P.S- It's 2010. I want at least ten opinions on whether this goest one or two shot. XD_**


End file.
